Before War
by Kawashima A
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary, Malam yang terjadi sebelum perang melawan Zeref Gray mengatakan sesuatu pada Juvia?


**Before War**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

I do not own Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro-sensei dah…

Adaptation Chapter 485

 _Fiore, Magnolia_

Malam sebelum pertarungan melawan Zeref, para penyihir Fairy Tail, guild terkuat di penjuru kerajaan Fiore juga pemenang pertama dari ajang _Daimato Enbu_. Sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri untuk menyiapkan pertarungan mereka esok yang menentukan keselamatan daan ketentraman guild mereka.

Lucy Heartfillia, gadis penyihir roh bintang terduduk di kursinya. Melanjutkan menulis novelnya yang tertunda agak lama, namun pikirannya tidaklah focus terhadap apa yang ditulis oleh fadis pirang tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Sang Master Pertama Fairy Tail, Mavis terus terbayang di kepala Lucy.

" Wohooo… Kata-kata yang keren Lucy! " sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar telinganya. Seketika gadis bermarga Heartfillia menampakkan wajah pucat pasi.

" Kau memang calon penulis yang hebat! " Terdengar suara yang taka sing lagi makin pucat wajah Lucy.

Ah… Ternyata itu Natsu dan Happy yang seenaknya lagi masuk ke kamar Lucy yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka masuk.

" Jika tak ada Master Pertama … " Ucap Natsu.

" Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu satu sama lain. " Lanjut si kucing biru terbang asal Edolas, Happy.

" JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK KE KAMAR TANPA IJIN LAGI BODOH! " Lucy menendang sebuah kursi ke arah mereka.

" Oh.. Ayolah " Dengan mudahnya pria berambut merah muda itu menghindar sambil cengengesan.

" Aye… Lagi pula sangat membosankan diluar sepi sekali " Lanjut Happy. Lucy heran kenapa diluar sepi dan gadis itu melihat keluar jendela.

" Ah… Jadi mereka selesai mengungsikan orang-orang." Ucap Lucy begitu melihat keadaan diluar yang sepi.

" Aku kesini mengajakmu bermain. He.. He.. " Ajak Natsu.

Lucy menghela nafasnya dan menatap Natsu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa-bisanya cowok ini mengajaknya bermain sedangkan besok mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

" Besok pagi kita ke medan perang Bodoh, tak ada waktu untuk itu" Ucap Lucy

" Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak menyukainya – "

" Kau salah Luce. " Potong Natsu.

" Aku memang suka berkelahi, tapi hanya sebatas adu kekuatan saja. Aku menyukai pertarungan dimana aku bisa bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Untuk menang kita harus melakukan banyak cara agar mencapai tujuan kita. Jika kalah, maka kita akan hancur."

Natsu mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali Lucy lihat. Mereka saling membicarakan hal itu hingga larut dengan serius.

" Igneel menyuruhku menatap terus ke masa depan "

" Dan itulah yang membuatku bertahan hidup. " Ucap natsu dengan cengirannya

" Yah… Kurasa itu tidak masalah" Sahut Lucy dengan senyumannya.

 _Sementera itu di sekitar jalan Magnolia_.

" Gray- _sama._ … "

Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang bergelombang memanggil pemuda berambut hitam pujaannya dengan wajah bersemu.

" Oh… Juvia! " Sahut pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster itu.

Juvia menghampiri Gray dengan perlahan. Ah… Jangan lupakan rona merah itu tetap ada di wajahnya. Juvia berdiri bersebelahan dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

" Mau segigit ? " Tawar Gray, ternyata pria itu sedang memakan sebatang cokelat.

" _Bekas gigitan Gray-sama? "_ Juvia mulai berpikir aneh lagi dengan rona wajah yang masih hinggap.

" Aku senang kau berada disini… " Entah ada angin apa Gray berucap seperti itu. Membuat gadis penyihir air tersebut tersentak kaget.

" Disini, disisiku… Kau selalu ada untukku." Lanjutnya sambil menatap gadis itu lembut.

" Ah… Uhm… Juvia… " Gadis itu tentu saja kelabakan dengan rona merah mungkin sudah maksimum.

" Dan aku sangat bersyukur kau selalu ada untukku Juvia." Ucap Gray yang menatap wajah Juvia dengan serius.

" Saat pertarungan selesai, aku akan memberikan jawabanku untukmu" Lanjut penyihir e situ dengan serius.

Juvia kehilangan kata-katanya.

Ia hanya menatap pria itu dengan terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucaokan oleh Gray. Juvia senang tetapi terselip juga rasa takut mendera batinnya.

 _Bagaimana jika kami kalah?_

 _Bagaimana jika Gray-sama mati?_

 _Bagaimana jika –_

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu Juvia " Ucapan Gray menghancurkan pikiran buruk Juvia.

" Sekarang biarkan aku berkonsentrasi saat ini, tapi setelah itu… Pasti… Nanti"

" Iya, Juvia akan menunggumu Gray- _sama_ "

Juvia tersenyum sendu kepada pria itu.

" Zeref… END… Apapun itu, aku akan menghabisi bajingan itu. Aku juga memiliki caraku sendiri untuk mengalahkan mereka."

" Tunggu aku Zeref. Dan mati lah kau " Gray menunjukkan seringai andalannya.

 **END**


End file.
